youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Upcoming memes 25
1: Shrek, but without Farquaad. 2: Opening to War for the Planet of the Apes 2017 BarnZ's cinemas, but "Geostorm" trailer is replaced with "Pokemon the Movie 20: I Choose You!" trailer. 3: The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge, but without any cartoon/CGI characters. 4: The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie trailer without Squidward, but every skip makes it faster. 5: FNAF: Freddy's List, but without Freddy, Bonnie, Chicka, Foxy, Mangle, Purple Guy, Springtrap, and Golden Freddy. 6: Opening to Suicide Squad 2016 Smitty's Cinemas, But "Doctor Strange" trailer is replaced with "The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge" trailer 7: TAWOG: The Sucker, but without Darwin or Julius. 8: Robot Chicken: Shoe, but without any inappropriate stuff. 9: Dora The Explorer: What Happens Next, but without fairy tale creatures, dragon, or explorer stars. 10: The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, but only when the characters scream or cry. 11: Opening to Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens 3D 2015 RPX, but "The 5th Wave" Trailer is replaced with "Incredibles 2" teaser trailer. 12: 101 Dalmations scene, but Peg is replaced with Rex X. 13: TAWOG: The Detective, but without any cartoon or CGI characters. 14: Opening to X-Men: Days of the Future Past 2014 RPX, but "Lucy" trailer is replaced with "The Grinch" teaser trailer. 15: Opening to Grease VHS, but in the length of "The X's" promo. 16: It (2017) trailer, but it's Gum Girl. 17: Pokémon - I Choose You, but every time they say "Pikachu", it gets faster. 18: The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, but without water, but the Shell City scene, the live action beach scene, and SpongeBob vs. Dennis scene are replaced with a Gum Girl animation. 19: Imaginationland: The Movie (South Park), but every time they swear, it gets faster. (censored) 20: Digiview Air Balloon tribute, but the clips from the old movies and shorts are replaced with the Random House animations. 21: Opening to Inside Out 2015 Theatre, but "A Good Dinosaur" trailer is replaced with "Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck It Ralph 2" Teaser trailer. 22: Opening to Over the Hedge 2006 Theatre, but "Monster House" trailer is replaced with "The X's" promo. 23: Opening to Shrek 2 2004 Theatre, but "The Incredibles" trailer is replaced with "Pokémon: The First Movie" trailer. 24: Opening to Monsters, Inc. 2001 Theatre, but "Ice Age" teaser trailer is replaced with "Shrek" trailer. 25: Opening to The Cat in the Hat 2003 Theatre, but "Shrek 2" teaser trailer is replaced with "Pokemon 4ever" trailer. 26: Opening to Bee Movie 2007 Theatre, but "WALL-E" teaser trailer is replaced with "The X's" promo. 27: Opening to Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi 2017 Theatre, but "Ready Player One" trailer is replaced with "The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part" trailer. 28: Opening to Shark Tale 2004 Theatre, but "The Incredibles" trailer is replaced with "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" trailer. 29: Opening to Despicable Me 3 2017 Theatre, but "Coco" trailer is replaced with "Gum Girl" trailer. 30: Opening to Finding Nemo 2003 Theatre, but "The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie" teaser trailer is replaced with "The LEGO Movie" trailer. 31: Opening to Antz 1998 Theatre, but "The Rugrats Movie" trailer is replaced with "How to Train your Dragon" trailer. 32: Superstar Saga Part 1 but Peach cries white chocolate fondue and Gum Girl, Dog Man, and Larryboy fight Bowser instead. 33: All New Comic Con trailers 2018, but "Dragonball Super: Broly" Trailer is replaced with "Pokémon: Everyone's Story" trailer. 34: TAWOG: The Disaster, but without Rob. 35: TAWOG: The Rerun, but without Rob. 36: SpongeBob Squarepants: The Thing, But without Squidward, Smelly, or the smellies. 37: Pokémon Indigo League intro, but without humans. 38: The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie trailer, but without sea creatures or humans. 39: Super Mario Galaxy trailer, but without Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Bowser. 40: TAWOG: The Spinoffs, but without Rob. 41: The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie trailer without Mr. Krabs, but every time someone blinks, it gets faster. 42: Double Whammy, but Flippy or Fliqpy is replaced with Meowth. 43: Be your own you, but Chi Chi is replaced with Gum Girl. 44: Opening to Suicide Squad 2016 Smitty's Cinemas, but "Doctor Strange" trailer is replaced with "Detective Pikachu" trailer. 45: Opening to Men in Black VHS, but the THX logo is replaced with the Curious Pictures logo. 46: Castle Rock (2018) end credits, but "Bad Robot" logo is replaced with "Pikachu the Movie" logo. 47: Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico "Alejo's Story" scene, but every time someone blinks, it gets faster. 48: 49: 50: 51: 52: 53: 54: 55: 56: Category:YouTube